Vineland
Vineland (fullname: The Republic Of Vineland, formerly The GRAND Empire Of Vineland) is currently a country within the top 40 smallest countries taking up the island of Long Island within New York which is disputed between the former empirical Vineland government and the Asgardian Empire. However, it was once a massive colonial empire spanning 3 continents and roughly an area of just under 12 million. Early History Vineland started when some italian guy named Vinny decided he was real tired of the shit he was getting from some weird hivemind thing called Chatyot. He decided to do the rational thing which you do when harrased by Hiveminds, start a country. He declared the city he was living in, New York City (which at that point was possesion of UnAmerica), the independent nation of Vineland. He soon expanded outwards into all of New England with the help of the nicer Chatyot guys (some of them are nicer so it's not exactly a hivemind?????) working as a basic army to help him. After claiming all these lands and installing himself as Emporer, he reached out to this random nerd in Texas named Dave Strider, and their conversation basically went like this: "hey you, young texan lad" -Vinny "me?" -Dave "Wanna run a part of a country?" -Vinny "Not particularly" -Dave "Well, tought shit" -Vinny and from that day, to this day, Dave Strider was president (then Reigonal President) of Texas. Surprisingly it was only after he got Dave on board, before he got his dear friend Joel to get involved with the country. At this point Joel had already taken over both his home country of Sweden and it's notorious rival Norway, the latter of which he simply made part of Sweden, all though he had given a small portion of the Norwegian territory to Finland. After several negotiations Sweden, with Norway included, were annexed and incorporated into Vineland. After Sweden was brought in, Vinny finally had the power, thanks to his new European forces, to take over his land of orgin, Italy, and it's "Stolen" territory of Sicily, which became the Mushroom Kingdom in the year 1. After a breif war against not only the Mushroom Kingdom for the island of Sicily, but also France for the islands of Sardinia and Corsica. They later, quite easily, annexed peacefully united with Libya, thanks to strong ties with Italy and using political influence conquered Tunisia, brining all the former nations togethe as Vinelandic Italy. Politics as of this period Vineland, at it's height was a global super power. However, due to it's large amount of "incorporated territories" all incorporated districts (it uses a district based system) had a somewhat nation-like level of autonomy, however still restricted to the Vinelandic constitution. New England New England was the first and smallest territory to be made into a dsreicr of Vineland. In cosisted of the now disputed state of New York, current UnUS states of Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Coneticut, Rhode Island, and Maine, (Also known collectively as New England, minus New York) and the current Canadian provinces of New Brunswick and Nova Scotia (Also known collectively as Acadia). Vinny had managed to conquer the reigion with the help of his mortal enemy, the hive mind of (kind of) his creation Chatyot, who'd go on to become his political enemy is the final days of Vineland onwards. This reigion was home to one of the two true dual capitals, New York City, which also defacto acted as the reigional/district capital. Through New England, Vineland developed relations with Greenland, who'd go on to become their strongest ally, which persists to this day. They didn't develop strong relations with Canada due to the fact that they stole Canadian land, so yea... Surprisingly, this was the poorest district of Vineland with the lowest level of happiness. Texas Texas was the largest district within Vineland, taking up all the former territory it claimed when it was an indpendent republic. It was also the 3rd (argued upon as italy wasn't technichally governed by Vineland until Sweden joined allowing for European forces, this technichally making it the second) reigion to be incorporated into the country after New England and Italy. This area was ruled over by local leader and 13 year old Dave Strider, who while being a fairly decent people pleaser and influence, all though being rather easily influence himself, he was, and still is, widely disliked for his legalization of hate speech against religous people and groups. Strider was known for being a quite proud atheist, all though he hid through layers of irony, sarcasm and a lot of snark. Strider was also known for passing some odd, and sometimes downright meme-like laws within Texas, such as the infamous ban on pig doin' the do (get da hint?) in airports, permitting hunting liscense to the blind, and so forth. Texas, in quite the opposite to New England, had an overwhelmingly high happiness, which was only minorly dented by odd laws. It had a reigional capital of Houston. Sweden Sweden had recently gone imperial before being brought into Vineland as a district, being ran by former Ikea employee Joel. Joel had been friends with Vinny and Frenemies with Dave ever since 2010, so after Vinny had declared New England and Texas fully integrated districts of Vineland he contacted Joel. Joel agreed to enter Sweden (now with the majortiy of Norwegian territory) into Vineland, becoming the third (or 4th) district of Vineland, being the Third largest district and having a reigional capital of Skellefteå. After being brought in they anexxed the majority of Denmark's large eastern islands. Joel, like Vinny and Dave, acted as a reigional emporer, using the title "archduke", however Joel, unlike Dave, had unprecedented freedom in what he could and couldn't do as reigional leader of Vinelandic Scandanavia. He was known for changing the national drink from brännvin to Pepsi and his unfavorable treatment of southeners. On a brighter note he was known for his layed back personality and overall niceness which did make for the second highest happiness rate in Vineland, coming in just after Texas. Italy After Sweden became a district of Vineland, Vineland finally had european forces, allowing them to invade the area of Italy which had been anexxed by the Mushroom Kingdom because of Mario. You see, Vinny, emporer of Vineland and descendant of Nero, was a true Itallian Patriot and had planned to conquer Italy and restore it's "stolen" the entire time. Using the former Swedish and Norwegian millitary they overthrew the Mushroom Kingdom Monarch and had Vinny installed as reigonal archduke. This made him reigional ruler of both New England and Italy, however he focused primarily on Italy. Vinny had soon, now with the millitary powers of 4 countries, conquered the Ducky Empire and brutally annexed peacefully merged with Libya thanks to their strong itallian ties. Due to the Ducky Empire's more than agressive tendencies, they immediately declared war on Vineland, which of course they didn't have the best advantage in. Vinny moved to Sicily and set up reigonal capital there. Vinny's control over Italy is widely considered to be what led to the downfall of the Vinelandic empire, due to his ridiculous colonial tendencies and authoritarian ruling. Italy had the second lowest hapiness rate in the country. Late History After 'Vineland's less then peaceful anexxation "recuritment" of Italy, NATO and the entirety of Europe immediately declared war on Vineland. Russian, Baltic, Polish, and German millitary forces invaded Vinelandic Sweden from the East and South, while Spain, and France invaded Vinelandic Italy from the North. The UnUK sent troops to both reigions due their placement in the geographic center of both districts. Heavy fighting also occured between the 5 main NATO armies and over 40,000 rebel soldiers and civilians. Around 48,000 rebels (mostly German) died in these battles while only 14,000 NATO soldiers and military forces died in battle. The Ducky Empire, of course, was secretly backing up the Spanish and French forces with advanced weaponry. Canada and Non-Soviet Russia had also been enrolling troops in the Soviet Russia's army during the war. Vineland, surprisingly at that, managed to hold together and even beat off those two aggressors while in Soviet hands. In the chaos following the war, however, UnUK warships and troops landed in Vinelandic New English Long Island, blocked the roads, and quickly sealed off the island. After this point troops from other Vinelandic reigions were flown in and war was fought on land within capital New York. Almost 60,000 UnBritish troops were killed, which resulted in a forced peace treaty brought on by pressure of bordering countries. This resulted in a permanent breach of agreement as the 2 empires also forced some other countries to sign. After these devastating losses, parts of Vineland broke off one by one. The first being Svalbard, and the Corsica-Sardinia, after the invasion from the chatyot hivemind and it's new split breed twitchchat. This lead to the founding of The Twitchchat Republic and The Chatyot Republic, with the sole purposes of tormenting the rulers in the nearby lands of Sweden and Italy respectively. As it would turn out, given events to just happen in the near future, things would turn out awful for The Chatyot Republic, but were only getting better for Twitchchat. The Ducky Empire managed to take over the African sub reigion within the Italy district/reigion (formerly Libya and Tunisia) and were fused into the Ducky Empire. The Ducky Empire then gave millitary support to the former Mushroom Kingdom on the island of Sicily which ended in a full on guerilla war resulting in Mushroom Kingdom independence. Even worse, Texas, under the president in eternum Dave Strider, declared it's own independence, not wanting to be a part of a country based around treading on vibes. Strider had studied the Ducky Empire and it's people and decided that it would be too volatile a place for him, but he still had "conversations" with the Ducky Empire leader. Alessandra Mussolini, and her own little rebellion, began warring on Vinelandic Italy, trying to install herself as Empress. Thor Odinson was also putting presure as he was trying to claim Scandanavia and New York, 2 priority reigions of Vineland. Vineland was on it's last legs and hyper-emporer Vinny with only young scared Joel by his side decided to follow his roots and start a real crusade, a war of terror, slaughter and sheer, unadulterated brutality, this decision was actually kinda poopy, as you can tell if you keep reading. Politics as of that period. In this period after all those insane revolutions and invasions, the country, as previously mentioned, was on it's last legs. Leader Vinny's decision was very radical and resulted in only more crippling to the empire, it was crazy yo. Here is some information on the subdivisions and their politics within this last era of power. Category:Countries Category:Vinesauce Category:North America Category:Overlong pages Category:Places Category:Evil